memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Continues/Quantum Storm/Act One
The Enterprise drifts but then corrects its orbit. On the bridge the lights come back on as the crew gets up from where their laying as Captain Martin sits in her chair. Damage reports all stations Captain Martin says as she looks at her bridge crew. Shields are down and weapons are down as well Lieutenant Larson says as he checks his console read out. Sickbay Ash causalities Captain Martin says as she activated the com. Five injured nothing serious Doctor Peterson says over the com. She then contacts engineering. Engineering damage report? Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. Warp drive is down but we've got impulse Captain I've sent a repair team to both nacelles to see if they can repair the damage Commander Nelson says over the com. She then turns to Lieutenant Rand. Janice hail Starfleet let them know what has happened and our current status Captain Martin says as she turns to her. She nods. Uh Captain I'm not picking Starfleet Command up on the channels, but I am picking up something Lieutenant Rand says as she turns to her. Then Jones chimes in. Captain we're in orbit of an M-class planet and I just checked our position we're bearing 212 mark 3 that's sector 001 the Terran system Lieutenant Jones says as she turns to her. Captain Martin gets up from her chair as the viewer shows her Earth. We've traveled 2.5 light years from our previous position Captain Commander S'Dar says as he chimes in. She turns to Lieutenant Rand. Lieutenant open a channel to anyone this is Captain Brianna Martin of the Federation starship USS Enterprise to anyone near or around Starfleet Command we're in a bit of trouble at the moment Captain Martin says as she sends out the hail. In the Canarycave the team sees the image of the Enterprise as Typhuss remembers his history class. Typhuss opens a channel. This is Captain Typhuss James Halliwell of Starfleet, what seems to be the problem Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Captain Halliwell what are you doing on Earth, where's the Athena? Captain Martin says over the com. Typhuss looks at the team. I work on Earth, my ship is the USS Intrepid not the Athena Typhuss says as he talked into the com. The Intrepid but she was destroyed with all hands on board Captain Martin says over the com. Felicity brings up the files from the 23rd century. Got it the USS Intrepid she was an all Vulcan crew and they encountered a space amoeba killed them all and destroyed the ship Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss spoke into the com. Captain, do you know what year it is Typhuss says as he talked into the com. 2270 Captain Martin says over the com. Typhuss mutes the com as he turns to the team. We have to tell them the truth Typhuss says as he looks at the team. On the bridge Captain Martin paces about. Captain he's back on this time visual contact Lieutenant Rand says as she looks at her. Captain Martin walks in front of the helm and navigational consoles. On viewer Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Team Canary appears on the viewer. The year is 2390, the 24th century Typhuss says on the viewscreen. Brianna looks at the viewer. Well that explains the defense grid around Earth if it didn't recognize us we would be dust, so I guess I need to explain what we're doing here Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Typhuss chimes in. Please do Captain Typhuss says on the viewscreen. Mind if we come down it will make it easier to explain in person Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. In the Canarycave Typhuss turns to the team and his wife. We should let them come down, it would be easier to talk face to face Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah and the team. Dinah thinks. All right Dinah says as she looks at them. Typhuss turns to the screen. You can beam down, but please no weapons Captain Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Martin on the screen. She nods. In the transporter room Captain Martin, Lieutenant Larson, and Lieutenant Commander S'Dar walk onto the transporter pad. Coordinates received Captain the transporter chief says as he looks at her. She sighs. Energize chief Captain Martin says as she looks at him. The chief activates the transporter. In the Canarycave the away team beams in and Typhuss walks down to greet them. Hello Captain Martin, we should have that talk now Typhuss says as he looks at her. She nods and she takes them to the holo-table and brings up the information from their ship. In 2267 the Klingon Empire invaded the Federation border and well the rest you know Captain from the Academy so I'll skip that a few days ago the Klingon Commander Kor kidnapped Admiral James T. Kirk while he was on a diplomatic mission to Babel, we chased that ship for an hour until we encountered a rift that transported us here Brianna says as she looks at Team Canary. Typhuss looks at her. So what do you want from us Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. We suspect that Kor is here on Earth with Kirk right now hiding Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Curtis chimes in. Isn't Kor dead he died in 2375 Curtis says as he looks at them. Typhuss chimes in. They are from another universe Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. Curtis looks at him. Oh Curtis says as he looks at him. They exist Curtis Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. Commander S'Dar chimes in. Correct Captain Commander S'Dar says as he looks at them. Felicity chimes in. I picked this up before your ship arrived but then it vanished Felicity says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at the holo-planet. Any idea where it went Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She shrugs her shoulders. In an unknown location Kor and his men are disguised as humans with Kirk as prisoner Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. So what are you gonna do to me Kor Kirk says as he looks at him. Kor back hands him. Quiet Kirk Kor says as he looks at him. The two guards grabs him and help him up as a limo shuttle flies into the bay and a man in a suit appears. Greetings I am Kor and I have a peace offering to give you I must contact my people to begin the invasion of the Federation Kor says as he looks at the man in the suit. The man is revealed to be Diaz as the two guards shows him James T. Kirk as he's surprised by him and he hands him the technology to contact the Klingon Empire.